All That Is, Will Be, or Ever Was
by MizzBennet
Summary: Bella, Edward and Jacob have been friends for a long time. What happens with Jacob when Edward leaves to see if his band can make it? And worse yet, what kind of feelings arise when Edward gives Bella guitar lessons? You get 2 seperate love stories in on.


A/N: Just so everyone knows before they read this, this is not a love triangle between Jacob, Bella and Edward. At no point in this story is Bella going to have to choose between Jacob and Edward in a relationship kind of way. I'm not sure if she'll have to choose between them in a friendship way because I don't really know what's going to happen but I don't think she'll have to choose between them at all. I realize that sounds very strange that I don't know what's going to happen in my own story but I'm one of those people that let's the story kind of write itself. I know various parts of the story already, as well as the ending but there are a few things that still aren't in my head. I hope this helps understand a little of what I'm going for in this story. Also, the other chapters will be longer and probably won't have Bella, Jacob and Edwards' POV all the time. Sorry for the incredibly long A/N.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything.

Prologue--

Bella POV--

"Guys, I think the bachelorette party just arrived." I say while walking behind the bar.

"Edward, Jacob that's all you." Rosalie says while walking back to the office.

"Why me?" Edward asks.

"Because the girls love you and you know it. Now get out there!"

I just giggle as Edward and Jacob grudgingly walk out to serve the obviously already intoxicated girls.

"Bella!" I practically jump and then realize it's the little pixie Alice.

I smile, "Hi Alice."

"So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go shopping with me tomorrow? I need to get some new shoes. Do you need new shoes? Oh! And have you heard that new song by Rihanna? Russian Roulette? I know it's not either of our typical music but there's something about it that puts me in a trance you know? Have you found a date for the party yet? I know it's not for a couple weeks but I really think you should start looking now…"

"Alice!"

She clamps her lips shut.

"You know I hate shopping, I don't need new shoes. Yes I've heard the song and I find it oddly mesmerizing too even though we all know I can't stand her after the Umbrella song. I have not found a date to the party yet because, as you know, I'm not going to the party."

"But.."

"No. Alice I never go to these parties."

"But this one is different."

"Why? Because there will be one more bottle of alcohol then there was last time?"

She smiles, "Yes and no. This one is a goodbye party for everyone."

"What?"

"I wasn't suppose to tell you because Edward wanted to tell you but you need to be at this party."

"Whose all leaving?" I ask, my heart pounding.

"Everyone in the band and a few others."

I close my eyes and take a deep, steadying breath. "Names Alice. Give me names."

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and myself."

I fight back the tears threatening to escape. "Okay. I'll be there."

"Bella I'm so sorry."

I attempt a smile, "It's okay Alice, I knew eventually you would all be leaving. It just kind of surprised me that's all."

"You could come with us. It has come up a few times…"

"Alice I'm not in the band and unlike you and Rosalie I don't have anything to do with the band. I have no reason to go other then the fact that I'm losing my friends."

"You'll still have Jacob." She adds in an attempt to make me feel better. "Plus we're not going to be that far away."

"For now, but that band is going to take off the second you guys hit LA. Soon you'll all have forgotten about Forks."

She hugs me, "Bella, we could never forget about you."

I take a deep breath, cringing at what I'm about to say. "Yes, I'll go shopping with you tomorrow."

"Will you go to the party?" She asks, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Yes. I'll go."

Her blue eyes sparkle as she squeals with excitement. "You won't regret it Bella I promise. I'm going to find you a whole new outfit. Can we get your hair done too? Oh! I know exactly what will…"

"Alice! We'll discuss it later. Call me in the morning."

"Okay! I better get home. Mom's waiting for me. Bye Bella."

Without another word she's out the door. I lean back against the bar and watch Edward and Jacob try to wrestle themselves from the grip of the girls.

I can't believe they're leaving. All my friends except for Jacob are leaving me.

After taking a few moments to compose myself I count the girls in the group and start making twelve cosmopolitans.

"Hey beautiful."

I drop one of the cosmopolitans I was putting on a tray. "Shit Edward. You scared me."

He smiles, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay."

He shakes his head, "You're too good at your job."

"Edward, it's twelve girls dressed in pink. What else would they want?"

He runs a hand through his messy bronze hair. "Very true. You should bring them out there for me. I really don't think I can handle getting groped anymore."

I pick up the tray, "Most guys would love getting groped by twelve women."

"I'm more of a one woman kind of guy."

I just shake my head and carry the drinks to the table.

Edward POV--

She's beautiful, just like always. She's the only one that can make a baggy pair of jeans and a work shirt look good. The only one I constantly think of getting into my bed and I'm leaving her. Worse yet, I'm leaving her in the arms of someone else. Shaking my head, I think back to the conversation I had with Jacob six months ago when Bella first started.

"_Okay, if you could sleep with anyone here who would it be?" Jacob asks._

_I pretend to think for a moment, knowing very well who. "Bella. What about you?"_

"_Same. I call dibs."_

"_Not fair."_

"_All right, how about neither of us gets her." Jacob offers._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Neither of us can try for her at all unless one of us is taken out of the picture."_

"_Example."_

"_When you leave for LA."_

_I laugh, "Oh, so basically in six months you get her?"_

"_Yep."_

"_What if I don't leave?"_

"_Then if I ever leave or get married or something, you can have her."_

_I contemplate for a moment. "Deal."_

I know it's not fair of me to be mad at him but I've wanted her for so long. She's just gorgeous and everything she does makes me want her even more.

"Earth to Edward." She says, waving a hand in front of my face.

I smile, "Hey."

She looks contemplative for a moment. "So you're leaving huh?"

I look at my converse, "Uhm…yeah. Who told you?"

"Alice. Don't be mad at her."

"I'm not. It's probably better she told you. I don't know when I would have finally gotten around to it."

"Why didn't you just tell me right away?" She asks, bending over the bar.

"I guess because I was scared. I'm leaving everything behind and…it's weird to think it's going to be a reality. Telling you was the last thing I needed to do before I leave."

She stares down at the bar for a few moments. "I'm going to your party."

"Really?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah."

"If I would have known all I had to do was leave town for a little while to get you to go to one of our parties I would have done this a long time ago."

She giggles, "But then you would already be gone and that would make me sad."

"Very true."

"I also agreed to let Alice take me shopping."

I cringe, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I feel kind of sorry for myself right now."

Jacob POV--

With a flirtatious look over my shoulder I head back to the bar.

"Jacob baby don't leave us!" One of the girls yells.

"I'll be right back ladies." I yell without looking away from Bella.

She's bent over the bar with her long brown hair flowing in waves down her back. I smile while walking over, knowing I shouldn't but also knowing I won't be able to stop myself.

I pinch her ass.

"Jesus!" She whirls around and after pretending to be mad for a few moments breaks into a smile. "I should've known it was you."

"Who else would it be? One of the girls back there?" I nod over my shoulder.

"Probably not, even though that's something I'm sure we'd both pay to see."

I smile in agreement with Edward.

"So Bella, are you going to the party this weekend?" I ask.

"Uhm…yeah. We were just talking about it actually."

"Wow, this'll be your first one won't it?"

She nods and sits down on one of the barstools.

I glance up at Edward and see him shake his head, ending any thoughts of asking her to be my date for the party. I don't understand why not, he's leaving in two weeks and he knows I'll ask her out then anyway.

"Well, I have to get back to the women screaming my name over there." I say while already walking to the group of deafeningly loud women.

_Two more weeks. Just two weeks and she'll be mine._


End file.
